


A Superior Nemesis

by McKayRulez



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Disappointment, Gen, Hero Worship, Sassy Peter, Spider-Verse, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Dr. Otto Octavius learns he's not Parker's arch nemsis.





	A Superior Nemesis

"So Parker, how does it feel to work with your greatest arch nemesis?"  
"Uh, Otto.. You're not exactly my arch nemesis.."  
"What are you saying?"  
"My arch nemesis is the Goblin, actually.."  
"Ah, of course. So I'm second."  
"Ehh.. You're like.. fourth.."  
"The gall! Then who pray tell is second and third? That slime ball Venom? The hunter Kraven? It's not those cretin amateurs electro or sandman, or that parlor trickster Mysterio!"  
"Oh, I stopped counting venom when he turned good, so if we're putting him down that means your fifth."  
"The insolence! I AM the Master Planner! I formed the Sinister Six!"  
"And they didn't work out too well did they? 'A' for effort though."  
"I stole your body for a year, you prattling dolt!"  
"Yeah, thanks for the long vacation, and doing my job buddy."  
"I threatened the whole world!"  
"And?..."  
"And I..."  
"I'm listening..."  
"I... I boned your Aunt May!"  
"..."  
"...."  
"Who hasn't at this point? Even JJJ Sr. has."  
"...I'll show you, Parker! I just have to try harder!"  
"Ah, ah, ah Otto. You're a good guy now. Great responsibility, remember."  
"I could still prove you better while doing good. Just you see Parker."  
**** 1 day later ****  
*Spider-Geddon begins and the inheritors burst from the cloning vats.  
"HAHAHAHA! SEE THAT HAPPY ACCIDENT PARKER! WHOSE THE SUPERIOR NEMESIS NOW! LOOK THE INHERITORS ARE EATTING PARKERS AS WE SPEAK!!  
"...."  
"Parker?.. Oh, it's just you, Morales."  
"Peter isn't coming."  
"He's.. He's not?.. Well I guess that makes me the Superior hero! To stay in our hour of need in his absence. While he does nothing!"  
"Uh.. He's helping. He said he's gonna deal with Morlun one on one."  
"Oh... Really?"  
"Yeah.. Didn't really seem like a big deal to him."  
"..... Son of a-"


End file.
